1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a remote console unit, which enables data input and output to and from a computer main body remotely.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system is basically composed of a display apparatus, an input/output apparatus (also known as console), a computer main body, and the like. The display apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel and the like, the input/output apparatus includes a keyboard, mouse, and the like, and the computer main body includes a processor, a memory apparatus, and the like. Conventionally, when a computer system is moved to use in a different place, for example, when the computer system is used at a presentation on a conference or the like, at a reception of a hospital or office, in a manufacturing plant, or the like, respective components that constitute the computer system are accommodated in a rack or the like for movement. For this reason, there has been a demand for the technique of operating a computer main body remotely, and there have been a large number of proposals for operating the computer main body remotely, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 08-235093.
The above-described technique, however, utilizes a communication tool such as a network system or the like, thereby causing a time lag to display an image or the like. Therefore, it is not suitable for using the computer system in the above-described places.